


Pride

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain GP 2017, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Britta can barely contain her excitement as Sebastian crosses the line first.He's done it again.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Seb & Britta fluff due to the race win yesterday :3

Britta can barely contain her excitement as Sebastian crosses the line first.

He's done it again.

Britta jumps up and down and grins widely as she watches on the monitors. She's so proud she feels she could burst!

Britta removes her headphones and gathers up her Dictaphone, ready to go and greet Sebastian once the podium interviews are over.

She waits for Sebastian just outside of the podium, her hair damp against her head in the heat.

When Sebastian sees her, he grins widely and opens his arms for a hug.

Britta practically jumps into his arms, regardless of how hot and sticky the two of them feel.

"YOU DID IT!" Britta almost yells at him. "I'm so proud!"

Sebastian laughs and hugs her tightly. "I'm so happy!"

"So you should be!" Britta replies, pulling out of his hold. "You did amazing!"

"Thank you." Sebastian smiles at her, his eyes shining.

"Now all that's left is some interviews and then we can go celebrate." Britta tells him, smiling.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and grins teasingly at her. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." She smacks his chest lightly and moves to make him follow her through the crowd.

Sebastian shakes his head but follows her lead, his head buzzing with thoughts of his win.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
